Club Penguin Party
Club Penguin Party is a Video Game that is available for PS3, WiiU, and XBOX360. Gameplay You play as your favorite Characters from the show as you play minigames through the levels.Simillar to the Mario Party series. Minibosses *Winged puffle:Looks like this puffle has a little too much candy. He throws zombie puffles at you. You lose a point if you touch a zombie puffle.Hit blocks to counter attack with good puffles.after half of his health is gone he gets mad and starts throwing big zombie puffles too!Wither down the last little bits of his health and you will send the puffle flying out of here. *Robo Gary:This robot is big,you must chose 1 or 2,after words the number that all 4 player chosen will move that much around and the one in the front will get stomped on a lose a point and the other three will ground pound on him,after half his health is gone he will get angry and he will add some numbers of the 4 chosen numbers and when you make him lose all of his health he will blow up. *Boris The Mummy:Yep, The 3rd bonus boss of "EPF mission:Not Very Possible" is back! There are a bunch of cards. They will show you what they are for five seconds. Chose the same shape card as the platform Boris lands on.After a while he gets MAD and mixes up a random row of cards each turn.Just take out the last bits of his health and that Mummy's Bones will be scattered! *Cork:His little minions have been plugging the ears of everyone! When the battle starts he will send out his little minions. Pick a hammer to launch them back at him! But choose quickly and wisely, you don't have much time and if you pick a stick you will swing too early. After clobbering his cork as couple of times he gets hopping mad causing the magma music notes to take up more space. Less space means less time to think.Quickly clobber out the last of him to put a stop to his clogs! Bosses *Snake Puffle:Lots of segments but no legs.Stomp the segments on his body to cause damage. But beware, he can summon man eating plants!He gets mad once his health has been cut in half.Not only does he run faster but he summons more man eaters!Take this baddie bug out and he is sure to never come back. *Bot 157X: Chose and bomb but beware,if someone choses the same bomb you AND that other one can not throw a bomb,Little bombs are worth one,meduim sized 2 and large 3. When he loses half of his health he gets ticked off and anyone who doesnt throw a bomb will get hit by HIS OWN BOMB and loses 1 point.Make sure this Bot learns a lenson! *Herbert's Soul:Match three of the same types of Robots in a row or coulumm to do damage to the king of ghosts.After you take half of his healh out he gets mad and sends a ghost cub after you! Were not afraid of no ghost! Avoid the cub and knock the last out of this supernatural spirit! *Earworm:This insect has made the residents of the music world to stop hearing it's music! Get in a mine cart annd hope you pick one that doesn't lead to the earworm's mouth.After you dish out half of his health he gets mad and breaks the chain that connects him into a post and switches the mine carts once everybody picked one! A couple more bug spritz will take this baddie out for good! *Bob:Bob is back and ready to destroy everyone!Stop him in his giant robot suit by throwing spanners at him. *Wisp and Curiosity: Wisp has controlled this playful rover! Let alone kill a cat. Get behind him to take control of his claw. Then trick him into grabbing a lava rock.After a few blasts of asteroids Wisp isn't going to let his guard down. This time you will take damage if you try to get control of him. Instead lead him into the lava pit. BOOM goes the plasma! Playable Charecters *Cadence *Rookie *Gary *Aunt arctic *Mr Cow2 *PH *Mayor Penguin *Frank *Phill *Peng waqas *Sunglasses Penguin *Chatty Penguin *Alex *Mii(Wii and WiiU Only) *Avatar(XBOX360 Only) List of Maps *Puffle Palace *Gary`s Lab *Cadence`s Music World *Puffle Tycoon *Herberts Haunted Mansion *Mr Cow2's private island *Bob`s Evil Lair (unlockable) *The Funkiverse (Bonus Board) Mini Games *Pizza Party:Make the Pizza that the Customers want. *Pimp my Puffle:Dress up your Puffle.Look at the FABULAS! Meter to make sure your Puffle is fashinable Enogh. *Bomb-ON: The players keep bloawing on the fuse until the bomb blows up. The last person standing wins. *Kart Racers:Race six laps on a figure eight in a small go kart. *Gyser Blast:Pick a gyser to stand on and cross your fingers.Whoever makes it without being blasted wins. *Smash compacter:go into one of the glowing safehouses to avoid getting smashed. There are less safehouses each turn. *Plane rush(one vs three):Three players in a plane try to shoot down the one player's ship which can shoot back,the one player's ship is smaller and has bigger missles,if the three players shoot down the one player's ship in 40 secounds they win! *Hop to the Top(Klutzy minigame):Keep hopping to get to the top. But be careful, you don't have much time before Klutzy reaches it first. *Boom Doom:Avoid the bombs while trying not to fall into the poison bog. The last one standing wins! *Double Trouble(boss unlocked by code):Pumpkinator is back!And he's not going to b made into pie this time!Two players distract pumpkinator with rocks while the other two try to disable it from the inside! *Facial Fun(Klutzy mini game):Make a funnier face than Klutzy to win! *Mr. Penguin Head(Klutzy minigame):Klutzy makes the penguin that you're using's features come off (beak, flippers, etc) and get put on a potato! You must get to Klutzy to restore your penguins before he wakes up! Easy, right, right, WRONG! There are many obstacles in your way and our walking abilities have changed a lot. Try not to move too fast, or you'll trip one of the alarms. You can't jump over the detection lasers (heck,you can't jump at all!) but you can duck!